


Evening

by jayasgoggles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayasgoggles/pseuds/jayasgoggles
Summary: An almost perfect date night for Keith and Lance.On tumblr here: http://jayasgoggles.tumblr.com/post/157805458344/everything-from-that-night-seemed-perfect-the





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Klance fic

Everything from that night seemed perfect. The dinner date was wonderful, great food at a local authentic japanese restaurant no one had heard of. The movie was hilarious, some dumb animated feature but since it was a Monday and they went to the town’s less popular movie theatre, they had the entire theatre to themselves. Things escalated quickly from Keith sneaking his arm around Lance’s shoulder to the two kissing passionately. They couldn’t escape each other’s touch. They kissed for almost the entirety of the Uber ride home.

 

When they arrived to Keith’s small room they couldn’t stop, what would happen next seemed inevitable. They undressed and fled to the twin sized bed. 

 

After what seemed like ages of ecstasy, Lance leaned close to Keith and whispered in his ear:

  
“I love the way you _stir my noodles_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and it's a joke fic!


End file.
